Too Much is still NOT Enough
by Jero-Neko
Summary: After the prelims of the 3rd part of the Chounin Exam, as Naruto trains for the finals, Sasuke on the other hand-well, just read & find out. (Not Yaoi)


Too Much is still Not Enough by JeroSan/Jero Labandero  
  
Summary: After the prelims of the 3rd part of the Chounin Exam, as Naruto trains for the finals, Sasuke on the other hand-well, just read & find out. (Not Yaoi)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.....and a bunch of other stuffs too!!! (mind ya!), I don't own a car as well, not even my own house, so- pretty much I'M POOR- no need to sue me coz' I won't fight back!  
  
A/N: Sure, sure Sasuke's cool, though he's waaaaaayyyy too ANGSTY!!!! Thus, Sakura appears to be sooo pathetic- mooning over the guy, who's too cold and stubborn to give in. Ey! no offense to SakuraSasuke fans, but I appreciate the fics featuring SakuraNeji more – kinda' far from the original series' fixed love team thinga'majing' but it's more interesting, somewhat similar to flame of recca's TokiyaFuuko fics.  
  
Anyway, though.... I'm getting pissed-off by the way Sasuke treats Sakura and Naruto, diz fic is mainly about Sasuke and Sakura. So, basically- U peeps can say I'm weird!  
  
Too Much Is Still Not Enough  
  
Sakura walks alone by the bridge where she used to meet the entire Team Seven, a week had gone by ever since the end of the preliminary matches- after that she felt really LONELY.  
  
A reason could be because she's not training right now for the finals since she was eliminated (considering that she and Ino where subjected to a double knock-out scenario). But that aspect is not what really makes her feel the way she feels that moment. Deep down she knows it's because she misses the "extraordinary yet usual" encounters she and team 7 used to have.  
  
Meeting by the bridge on the nook of dawn, Sir Kakashi arriving really LATE- irritating her and Naruto, and the uncomfortable silence she has with Sasuke (which in the long run she grew accustomed to).  
  
And now, she stands alone on the bridge- no meeting, no companions, no one's coming.  
  
"Sensei Kakashi left w/o a word to me.....what was he up to anyway? Sasuke's out of the hospital without me actually knowing it...I was a bit too late when I went to visit him- he was gone already. And Naruto..... I wonder how his training is with that perverted elite ninja". She mumbled on her deep thoughts.  
  
Near the area, a familiar figure runs- more likely glides- from rooftop to rooftop. Not knowing where exactly to go after a tiring training session, he just allowed his feet to take him wherever it would lead him to. The sun was about to set; the crimson horizon matched his sharp eyes. True, he wasn't in any battle but simply gliding in the afternoon sun, but the Sharinggan Eyes just keep on appearing even if it was unnecessary.  
  
Then, he became aware- that he never had the time to relax, adrenalin just keep on pumping on his nerves- reminding him of his purpose as an avenger, as a fighter, as a ninja who pursues to be the strongest. After knowing that Rock Lee whom he had estimated to be stronger than he was defeated by Gaara- the more he desired to train harder- otherwise he'd end up just like the thick eye-browed fella'.  
  
Finally, his brisk feet came to an unexpected halt. Emotionless Onyx Eyes replaced his fierce Sharinggan Eyes. The place, it was really familiar- he then remembered that it's there usual meeting place, the meeting place of Team 7-the bridge near the shallow river of Konoha.  
  
But, it wasn't the only thing that got a part of his unfocused attention; he saw someone- too familiar and known to him that he can't ignore to notice. The person had her back on him. Probably, too pre-occupied to notice his arrival.  
  
"Sakura?". Sasuke began, absolutely against his own will.  
  
"Hn!". Sakura uttered in surprise abruptly throwing a Kunai to the intruder, who effortlessly caught the Kunai in a swift motion.  
  
"Ulp! Gomen Nasai Sasuke Kun..... I thought you were....".  
  
"An enemy?....hn! It's a bit surprising the you're more alert now". Sauske replied, walking towards her and returning the weapon.  
  
"More like paranoid you mean....!". Sakura exclaimed with a timid laugh.  
  
Sasuke on the other hand just turned his face away from her and looked at the setting sun.  
  
"Ummmm....it's been a while, ne? Sasuke-kun? You disappeared in the hospital a bit too soon, I thought, I won't get to have the chance to see you before the finals begins.....".  
  
"...........I need to train, I can't stay in that place for long". Sasuke told her, quite surprised with himself that he actually engaged in an unusual conversation with the person he considers the perfect synonym for the adjective- annoying.  
  
"right...hehehehe...sorry it was a dumb remark from me". Sakura replied with a full blush.  
  
"So, what brought you here?". She added.  
  
"How 'bout you? What are you doing here? There's no meeting for Team 7...right?". He fired back with a smirk, avoiding her question.  
  
"Ummmm....me? Nothing....I've got nothing better to do, I'm not training like you and Naruto...so I...".  
  
"You're not in training?".  
  
"Oh, yeah, you probably do not know since you were asleep the whole time, but I didn't make it to the finals......Ino and I tied up- but it was considered a double knock out match....I guess you think it's pretty stupid...".  
  
"hn!.......not really....it was better that way, you're lucky it was just Ino that you fought, otherwise you might have ended up like Lee". Sasuke commented coldly.  
  
"Hmmmph! For a moment there I thought he cared, but for all I know he's really pointing out the fact that I'M TOO WEAK to become a chounnin, darn! You Sasuke! If you're just not way too cute I might have had clobbered you!". Inner Sakura blurted. While the outer her just bowed down her head.  
  
But at the mention of Lee's name, Sakura somehow felt a little pain remembering the lost hopes and dreams that hovered over Lee just because of one particular match.  
  
"So, you've heard about Lee......I feel so sorry for him". Sakura said in the saddest tone of her voice.  
  
"Gaara, that kid from Suna, he's really strong, frightening actually, there seems to be no way to beat him". She said some more.  
  
"................"  
  
Sakura paused, then faced Sasuke, who in return just kept his gaze attentively in the sky.  
  
"Sasuke, you know that Gaara would be your opponent for the finals right?....."  
  
"........." he just raised an eyebrow still not facing her.  
  
"I know, when you fought Lee before we began the Chounnin exam, you doubted yourself, and perhaps even thought that Lee could be stronger than you...well I...I saw Lee when he fought Gaara- and for some moments he had the power of a Hokage ninja- you can ask Kakashi Sensei and Naruto about this, but....but still he...he ....he ended up like that...and now Lee is...he's really suffering and...".  
  
"Sakura,". Sasuke then began, interrupting her sentences and then turning his back on her.  
  
"....If you're telling me all this to try to stop me from proceeding to the finals- well, you're just wasting your time".  
  
"But Sasuke, I'm only...".  
  
"I thought I told you before- I'm an avenger and no one, not even you can stop my sole goal. If I can't defeat Gaara- then I'd be no match against Itachi to fulfill my revenge". Sasuke again interrupted her speech.  
  
Then there was a brief silence..  
  
Sasuke couldn't stand it so he breaks it off....  
  
"Try to understand that..........well, I'd better be going....!". Sasuke started to walk away.  
  
But he stopped.  
  
A specific scene from his past came into picture, and he felt it happening again.  
  
"Sasuke....I don't want you to get hurt like Lee did....pls...don't do it Sasuke". Sakura proclaimed with hot tears welling in her eyes as she hugged his back- just like what she did when Orochimaru's curse possessed Sasuke  
  
"Sakura, let go....". Sasuke spoke, surprisingly in a soft tone.  
  
"I can't , not until I'm sure that you won't get hurt.....that you won't leave Naruto, and Kakashi Sensei and me.....".  
  
"..........."  
  
"Sasuke, tell me what I should do so that you would only step out of that vengeful labyrinth you are in? I'd give up everything for you....., can't you see? Can't you see that I love you this much....it's too much Sasuke".  
  
"No one can ever change my mind......Gomen Nasai..". With his piercing words he released himself from her embrace shoving away her arms, almost pushing her.  
  
And in a puff of smoke he was gone.  
  
Alone, Sakura allowed herself to stay in her position, tears constantly pouring down, her lips wavering, her body shivering. She leaned by the bridge and cried her heart out. Not knowing that Sasuke was still near, hidden- up in a nearby tree, he can still see Sakura's form very clearly, her cries still within his reach, but he didn't dare let his presence be known.  
  
If he had stayed longer on his earlier position.... He was afraid he might have had changed his mind.  
  
Recalling Sakura's words that she loves him too much, he uttered a simple conclusion silently....  
  
"Too much, is still not enough Sakura....... For I'm an avenger, and I live for that purpose alone".  
  
A/N: Iye! I'm not an "Angsty Type of Writer" how in the world did I come up with such story? Noooooo....... I must be losing it!!!! I vow that this would be the first and the last angst-centered, fluffy-jiffy Naruto fic I'd ever write. Peeps, your reviews would be highly appreciated!  
  
Itte Kimasu!!! XD  
  
Naruto Rules!!!!!Get Backers Rocks!!! And Mahou Tsukai Tai... welll ummmm......? I dunno? 


End file.
